<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psionic Pleasure by HRCStanley97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587970">Psionic Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97'>HRCStanley97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Uncanny X-Force, X-Force (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, aka Psylocke, finds Charlie Cluster-7 alone in the S.T.R.I.K.E. HQ, and wishes to tell or rather show her how she feels. But would she in turn share and return such feelings as well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Braddock/Charlie Cluster-7, psylocke/cluster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psionic Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in the underground corridors of the S.T.R.I.K.E. headquarters, Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, otherwise known to many as Psylocke, wandered straight through until she found the door she was looking for. Automatically shifting open in reaction to her presence, the doors soon revealed the person she was looking for; Charlie Cluster-7, or rather the female clone of such, donned in a familiar white full bodysuit and long jacket down to near ankle-level with a few black zigzag patterns running down, quickly turning to see who it was, her whole head nearly completely covered aside from her eyes and a thick strand of light auburn hair forming a ponytail.</p><p>"Hey there, Charlie," Psylocke said, her lips formed a subtle smile of relief.</p><p>"Hi, Betsy," Charlie recognised.</p><p>"Feeling safe?" Psylocke, or rather simply Betsy, asked as she entered the room and the door soon closed behind her. The skin of her exposed shoulders and thighs immediately met a cool-conditioned breeze.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so," Charlie answered. "The other folks are fine, though I'm not too sure if any of them trust me."</p><p>"Part of me knows what it's like," Betsy nodded. "But once you get to know my friends here more, my brother especially, I'm sure they will trust you soon if not now." The two gently chuckled for a bit before an awkward silence soon followed as Betsy looked down and stroked back a strand of her straight black hair. Seeing the other woman lean back causally against a steel grey wall was enough to make her lose train of thought. "Listen, the real I came here for you was because I want you to know something, and it's not an easy thing to set down in words, at least not without a reaction."</p><p>"What is it?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Even before when we first met quite a long while ago, I've been trying to settle down every now and then, and find a good and healthy relationship with someone," Betsy explained as honestly as possible. "Someone who could help me find a part of me that I feel has been missing for most of my life."</p><p>"As in romantic?" Charlie cocked her head to the side.</p><p>"You could say that," Betsy nodded along with a slight shrug. "And... maybe more." Her heart shivered and her eyes struggled to look away from Charlie Cluster.</p><p>"More?" Cluster repeated before digging a thumb into her mask under her jaw, then pulling and lifting it off smoothly, revealing her sweet freckled face and unleashed a fully exposed set of hair. Such a sight sent the already entranced Psylocke into a further state of anxiety.</p><p>"Charlie, I..." Betsy knew the word she was desperately trying to say, but her shortening breaths made even something as simple as that a daunting task. While she stepped slowly to Charlie, her heart and mind were racing like mad. Although one thought, one question, was clear and in need of an equally clear answer; is it better to tell her feelings, or show them?</p><p>"Look, I need you to know that-" Betsy managed to say before...</p><p>"It's okay..." Charlie interrupted. "I know." She confessed, much to Charlie's surprise. "And I love you too."</p><p>With that, Betsy sandwiched Charlie between the wall and herself and brought together their lips in an urge of passion. Their lips and even their bodies fitted together perfectly. Their noses exhaled a long and soft huff of deep and arm air to their skins. Gentling opening their lips, their tongues were eager to explore each other. Charlie let Betsy take the lead, swirling together and inside her mouth as her mask unknowingly slipped free from the grip of her fingers.</p><p>Relaxed, their eyelids fluttered for a bit before closing entirely, giving in to the sleep-like daze the two superheroine lovers found themselves in. Cupping Charlie by the crook of her neck, Betsy slowly pulled down the tight concealing collar by a few inches so her lips could meet the pale and delicate skin. Betsy soon slipped off the long sleeveless jacket from her girlfriend's arms and gently tossed it aside.</p><p>Charlie's hands stroked up and down the tense muscles of Betsy's slender back, feeling the thick details through the thin fabric pf her dark purple leotard. Encouraged by this, Betsy pressed one hand against the wall close to and over Charlie's head, while the other stroked along the curved side of her torso until it reached the hip. Then it moved around until it reached the prize, a small yet noticeable dark and damp patch was already making itself present.</p><p>"Should I?" Betsy asked for consent.</p><p>"Do it, please," Charlie urged with granted permission.</p><p>Not even a full second, and she already went for it. Betsy's hand rubbed slowly yet firmly against the wet patch and the clothing area that covered Charlie's deepest centre.</p><p>"I've been thinking of you, dreaming of you for so long," Betsy confessed in a whisper.</p><p>"I've been dreaming about you too," Charlie shared a similar truth in between her hushing breaths.</p><p>Betsy ran up and down all four of her fingers into a near-perfect rhythm. Within moments, the wet patch in Charlie's suit was eventually expanding. She was already beginning to writhe and tremble as her hips bucked against the arousing and thrusting motion. They both knew the sensation was growing, and building up, and building up fast.</p><p>"Do you want it fast?" Betsy asked, staring intensely and lustfully into Charlie's leaking eyes.</p><p>"Yes, yes! Keep going! Faster!" Charlie grunted as her ecstasy intensified. Her dominating lover did just that, accelerating her fingers' moving pattern. And with the fast rubbing came the rising heat of friction between the already warm pulsing bodies. Sweat drenched down their faces as their lips snogged some more.</p><p>Betsy was soon driving her lover over the edge. Charlie's legs quivered and were nearly losing complete balance. She was ever so close to the brink of climax and she knew she couldn't last any longer. The thought of anyone hearing the noise they were producing didn't come to their already-racing minds even once.</p><p>Finally and inevitably, Charlie Cluster-7 came at last. Betsy too felt the splatter upon her hand. Having achieved this reward, Betsy soon slowed down her rubbing motion as did her beating heart. Still lost in her euphoria, Charlie struggled to hang onto Betsy despite having the supporting wall behind her. Still regaining an easy breath, they wiped their glistening tears, gazed into each other's eyes and embraced for a kiss once again.</p><p>"Never felt anything like that?" Betsy asked.</p><p>"Not in a long time," Charlie answered. Looking down, they both spotted a trail or two running down Charlie's leggings from the source of her climax. "I think I should take a shower."</p><p>"Me too," Betsy joked, causing both of them to snicker again. "Round Two in that case?"</p><p>Charlie looked up for a bit if they should really do it all again; if they're going to get dirty again, might as well do it while they're cleaning themselves up.</p><p>"Yeah, round two it is," Charlie accepted. "I love you, Betsy."</p><p>"I know," Betsy nodded before giving one last kiss to Charlie's lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>